The vibration caused by the engine and noise level within the interior of the vehicle affects the riding comfort and quality of the vehicle. As a result, new vehicular engine mounting structures have been developed to better absorb vibration.
Conventional mounting structures mount to a vehicle chassis via a rubber bush. However, these rubber bushes absorb vibration by elasticity of the embedded rubber, making it difficult to further reduce vibration through material or structural changes of the bush. Furthermore, it is generally necessary to include additional members to reinforce and support the mounting structure. The additional members increase the cost and complexity of the mounting structure. In addition, the strength of an engine vibration input unit, which is the initiation point for transmitting engine vibration to the vehicular body where the mounting structure is fixed to the chassis, has a great influence on the transmission level of the vibration. Such engine vibration input parts are poorly constructed resulting in poor strength and insufficient insulation from the vibration.